Greatest Treasure Of All
by matthew11
Summary: An anime/fanfiction version of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky with many added things and changes. If you haven't played the game, this is your lucky day! Read as Ash and Serena hunt for treasures beyond time and space and take on challenges (Very dialogue-heavy). Amourshipping (Ash x Serena), Cavaliershipping (Gary x Dawn). Might add some more ships. I don't own Pokemon
1. A Storm At Sea

**Hiya! Here's my newest work! For those who are following my other story, don't expect some update on it. As you see, the plot in that story seems to be a little off, so I kinda left it hanging for a little while and still thinking of another plot to it that really fits the theme of that story. But anywho, enough about that! Here's a new story for you guys. As you can see, this is an anime rendition of the game Pokemon Mystery Dungeun: Explorers Of Sky and, like the summary says, I'll be adding a lot of things and changes throughout the story. And instead of Pokemon as main characters, why don't we use humans as main characters? Haha! Well, you can very much tell that this chapter is a little too short, so expect some update in this story in the next few days. Anyway, enjoy reading and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Storm At Sea**_

In a world inhabited by people and creatures known as Pokemon, at peace, they sing loud and proud each day as new challenges arise for them. Technology has never existed in this world, and so people form bonds with Pokemon through friendship, trust, and of course love. Never do they have to stay in wicked man-made technological spheres. This was a world where Pokemon are free, free in the hands of technology.

The way of living in this world, at least for most individuals, is that they hunt for pure treasures in any place. These hunters are known as explorers. They travel around and discover many new things that are yet to be discovered, and perhaps have their names written in history forever. Explorers can travel alone, or be with other explorers. Each day, explorers compete with each other to see who can snatch the treasure first. At first it seems like a friendly rivalry, but as time passes, it can become more than a competition because the only thing that is never going to change is the greed and cruelty of men.

The golden, unbreakable rule in this world is that an individual may only have one Pokemon. One more may drive the other into severe jealousy, and could possibly bring about disaster. This rule is the mindset of all explorers around the world. One crack on the rule and his job is gone for good. He cannot explore dungeons without his Pokemon. This rule plays a certain rule among Pokemon. Pokemon are free, and are friendly towards humans, preventing the latter entity to use them as instruments. Yet, humans nowadays are getting a little violent, using Pokemon as tools to use, and no matter how many, they would use them to achieve their wicked goals.

Most of the areas explorers travel around are known as mystery dungeons. These dungeons are inhabited by wild Pokemon, frail or strong. These areas also have the eerie ability to throw out fainted individuals who have come to rob of its precious treasures. How this ability works is unknown to the world. It brings new explorers horror, yet it brings others excitement.

This world is governed by glowing objects known as Time Gears. These gears are the pieces that maintain peace around the world. They put time in place, and keeps it flowing. There are five Time Gears known in existence. Only a few chosen dungeons are selected to contain these divine things, and a few individuals to guard them.

Several years have passed since the day that the Time Gears have arrived in their rightful places. These places are now in the hands of time. If one gear is gone or damaged, time flowing in that area slows down, and eventually stops. Even the most notorious person knows not to steal or even move the Time Gears. They would meet there fate as soon as they steal or even touch these divine pieces.

To this present day, wicked people have been growing in numbers, as to test the bravery of explorers. The number of qualified explorers seems to be decreasing in this present day, and many more jobless people are running around in circles, thinking what to do with their own lives on that point. The bright side of this was that many of them seems to think a way out of this by creating their own business, like selling items, food, and other valuable things for explorers to use in their travels.

* * *

One day, a furious storm came cloaking a quarter of the world, and the first thing that came to the minds of people was to stay indoors. Thunderous clouds bring about fright for most little ones. Waters of the vast seas wash away the rigid rocky hills as forms of powerful waves. Winds blow in the speed of a Hyper Beam, striking down even the sturdiest rocks. It was truly a moment of extreme anger, anger in which the thunder god had felt that day. Nature's wrath has unleashed this mighty beast for the first time in this world. And one can see how children are afraid of going out, out to feel the wrath of the thunder god.

Outside Treasure Town, downhill and near a beach, two voices can be heard, and they seem to be struggling. Unfortunately no one was there to hear the screams of help. They were all alone, struggling to stick together.

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!"

"Are… Are you ok?"

"Grovyle Gro?!"

"Pika Pi!"

Loud thunder crashed down onto the beach below, striking down stones and sand. Tornadoes began swirling on the vast seas.

"No! Don't let go!"

"Just a little longer… Come on! Hang on!"

"Grovyle grovyle!"

Another thunder crashed down onto the waves of the sea, seemingly creating another set of strong and bigger waves.

"N-n-no! I can't… hold on…"

The anger of the thunder god didn't stop there, as waves of lightning and thunder surround the entire beach, apparently covering the entire area with shocking electricity.

"Waaaahh!"

"Pika!"

The anger of the thunder god stops there. Furious winds calmed down, the waves have stayed still, and the heaven's sun shine down upon the land once more. One person and one Pokemon were lying on the beach. What about the person? Where is he, or she? Did he or she abandon him for his own safety? How cruel, yet this is too early to judge his or her actions.

The day of the angry thunder god has passed, and the next day was another ordinary day for the lives of the people in this world. Explorers pack up their bags and get ready for an exploration of a life time. Children run around the streets, playing with other children, adults, or Pokemon. This is a truly peaceful world.

Not as fun and exciting as the person and Pokemon lying on the beach outside Treasure Town. His Pokemon was knocked out cold. Lying on the soft sands of the beach he maintains his consciousness, but from the limited energy he had left, energy spent from trying to resolve an unknown issue during the storm, he could only maintain that for a short amount of time until he losses consciousness.

"….."

"…."

"…."

"Urghhh…."

"Where… where am I?"

"I can't… drifting off…."

He had lost his energy completely, and now is in a deep slumber on the soft sands of the beach. Not even a single individual was in sight to help him. Not even nearby Pokemon were able to help.

* * *

Later on the time the sun sets, on a hill near Treasure Town was an Exploration Guild. This guild is the base of many explorers. News and jobs on bulletin boards are there for explorers to check and take. It is the birthplace of teamwork and unity between explorers. This is also the home of the guild's guild master.

This guild's entrance, however, is shaped like a Wigglytuff, with its tiny hands raised, and its belly was the door to the guild. Two totems and two torches stand on both sides of the entrance to give the guild a more fierce appearance. A few trees were there near the edge of the cliff. The view from behind the entrance was a sea of think forest.

Outside this guild stands a young woman named Serena with her partner Fennekin. Trying as hard as she can she summons all of her power to come and stand in front of the gates to her dream. This was the moment where she would finally be able to enter those gates. It was her dream, dream of becoming an explorer. She wanted to explore different places, discover many new things and treasures. She wanted an adventure of a lifetime, yet the only thing that hinders her was her cowardice.

"No! I refused to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it! Today I'm going to be brave!" She howls with her right hand balled into a fist thrown above in the air. She then stands on the grate in front of the gates. A loud voice was heard underground.

"Human Detected! Human Detected!"

"Whose shadow?! Whose shadow?" Another voice was heard. It's as if he was shouting.

"The shadow is a girl's! The shadow is a girl's!"

After hearing these voices, Serena leaped out of the grate in fear and looking from side to side, wondering where those voices are coming from. A sweat was dropped from her forehead. Fennekin watches the scene with a curious look, tilting her head as if to get a different view of her partner.

"That shocked me!" She said as she expresses a surprised face.

"Whew…"

"… I can't… I can't bring myself to go in." She looked at her fox Pokemon with a sad frown. "I vowed that I would do it today, but…" She said before setting down a stone with an odd pattern engraved on it. She stared at her valuable stone with eyes that seems to be giving up hope.

"I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me…" She took back the stone into her pocket.

"*sigh* I just can't do it…" She brings forth both her hands to stop tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm such a coward… This is so discouraging…" She said as she wipes off tears.

"Let's go, Fennekin." She turns around to look at her Pokemon, and walks down the hill with it.

After leaving the summit, two individuals showed up from the nearby trees, seemingly eyeing on her.

"Hey, Jessie. Did you get a loud of that?" The man said to the woman.

"You bet I did, James." The woman answered.

"That little wimp that was pacing around… had something good, right?"

"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?"

"We do."

After their short conversation, they went and hunt down there prey on the foot of the hill and onto the beach.

* * *

The beach that time was blanketed with little bubbles created from nearby Krabby. As Serena walks by the beach to think about what to do next, the scenery caught her and Fennekin's minds' attention, and stared at the beauty the bubbles, as well as the waters of the sea and the sunset, was giving off. The sea's waters was twinkling like the stars above as if they were mirrors, reflecting the sun's beautiful rays of light. The sunset was as captivating as ever.

"Wow! What a beautiful sight!" Serena exclaimed with glassy eyes.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin also said with glassy eyes.

"Did you know, when the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles…" Serena explains to her Pokemon

"All those bubbles, reflecting the setting sun off the waves… It's always beautiful."

"…. This is where I always come when I'm feeling down on myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always." Serena said.

"It always heals my spirit." Serena put her and over her heart.

After a while, she looks from right to left to see the complete view of her surroundings. But as she looks onto her right, she sees a person and Pokemon lying on the sands. Curiosity strikes her.

"Hey… What's that? What's going on over there?" She says and goes nearer towards the two. As she nears them, she realizes they are both unconscious, and screams in shock.

"Waaahh! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" She exclaimed, and runs to the person's aid.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asks the person, but with no response. But after a little while, the unconscious person wakes up, and had his right knee on the sands to support his weight. He looks to his right to see his Pokemon also getting up.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Serena was relieved that the young man was still alive. Otherwise, she would go crazy as it may be her first time seeing someone lying on the sand, dead.

"Where… Where am I?" The young man thought to himself. Looking at his surroundings, he really didn't know where he was.

"You wouldn't move at all! I was really scared for you!" Serena exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea how you ended up unconscious out here?" She asks.

"I… I was unconscious? What happened?" He asks back, as if he had amnesia.

"I asked first, silly!" Serena said jokingly.

"Anyway, my name's Serena. And this is my partner, Fennekin. Happy to meet you!" She introduces herself and her Pokemon.

"And you are? I don't think I've seen you around before." She asks his name. He was foreign to her. She must be really curious as to whom this young man is.

"I… I don't remember… I don't remember my name…" He answered. After hearing this, Serena was in shocked that the young man can't remember his own name, yet held suspicion as to his true nature.

"What? You don't remember your own name?!" Serena exclaimed. The young man nodded in the affirmative.

"I don't remember mine, but I do remember this little guy's name." He looks at his Pokemon. "This is my partner, Pikachu." The young man introduces his Pokemon instead.

"Hi there, Pikachu." Serena greets him with a warm smile. Fennekin went and introduced herself and her partner to him.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"But you, on the other hand, are a little odd. Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" Serena stared at him with eyes like a detective. Piercing through his weak soul she wanted answers.

"N-no, I'm not! I'm telling the truth. I don't really remember my name. I don't even remember how I ended up out here." The young man sworn.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Serena said with a slight frown. "At least tell me your name. Make a new one." She said.

"Make a new one?" The young man thought to himself. He thought for a moment, with his hand on his chin, thinking on a unique name for himself to remember.

"What about… Ash?" The young man asked.

"Hmmm. Ash sounds like a pretty good name. Okay, your name's Ash from here on out!" Serena said.

"And you don't seem to be a bad person, at least." Serena added.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad people have been turning up lately, you see!" Serena said. A lot of people and Pokemon had gotten aggressive lately. It's just not safe anymore…" Serena said.

Little did she know that two persons were walking fast behind her, and bumps her hard on the back, knocking her down and knocking her treasured stone out of her pocket.

"Yowch!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena! Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern, kneeling down.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." James said. Serena stands up quickly and angrily she shouted, "Hey! Why'd you do that?!"

"Hehehe! Can't figure it out?" Jessie said with a smirk.

"We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!" Jessie intimidated the two.

"Wh-what?!" Serena said, showing a face of embarrassment. Fennekin hid behind her legs quickly in fear.

"That's yours, isn't it?" Jessie pointed on the stone that was lying on the sand. The stone was Serena's precious treasure.

"Oh! That's-" Serena said until she was cut off by Jessie. "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" Jessie said as she immediately picks up the stone, receiving a shocked expression from Serena.

"Aaaaahhh!" Serena exclaimed, frozen in place from shock.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get it back? What's the matter? Too scared?" James said dauntingly.

"I didn't expect that you'd be such a coward!" James added. When he heard this remark, Ash can't help but get angry at him, but since he didn't know about James, he didn't speak for the remaining time. His Pokemon was as angry as he was, charging his cheeks with crackling electricity as if to take the first strike, but his partner stopped him from doing so.

"Come on, let's get out of here." James said to Jessie.

"See you around, chicken. Hehehe." Jessie said.

After this unusual encounter, the two passed by the other two towards an entrance to a cage near the beach.

"… Oh….. What should I do?" Serena said, looking down. Her tears are starting to come up her eyes.

"That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me." Serena added.

"What else? You get it back!" Ash exclaimed, surprising Serena.

"I don't know about them, but they sure are mean to you. They even called you a coward! Do you accept that?" Ash asked.

"I-I don't! But what can I do? I don't what to mess with them… I'm scared of bad people, you see. I chicken out at times like this… I don't even know what to do after that…" Serena said, looking down on her foot. Her spirit was down on a level no one can reach. Fennekin tries her best to cheer her partner up.

"Then be brave. They may be bad people, but that doesn't mean you can't do anything to stop their evil doings!" Ash said, trying to encourage Serena.

"I may not know you that much, but I can tell that you're strong willed just by looking at you." He added with sincerity.

As Serena wipes off her tears, she looks onto Ash's eyes as if looking for courage, and she finally sees it, and grabs it. She shakes her head, getting her mind ready to take back what was stolen from her.

"You're right! There's no time to waste!" Serena said with full determination.

"I have to get it back! Say, can you please help me?" Serena asked.

"How can I say no after witnessing that? Of course I'll help!" Ash said.

"Really? You'll really help?" Serena asked to confirm, to which the young lad nodded in the affirmative.

"Hmmm! Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, letting out a one-two punch.

"Th-thank you so much! Can we go take care of it right now?" Serena asked. She then walks towards the entrance with Ash, but before the go in, Ash sees a red hat lying on the sands.

"My… my red hat…" Ash said, and picks it up and wears it. He catches up to Serena who was already inside the cave

Both Ash and Serena went and head into the cave Jessie and James went. Wanting bad taste righteousness, Ash was determined to help this girl she just met. He cannot forgive them after what they have done to her. Stealing her precious treasure was crossing the line, at least to code.

Serena, for the first time in many years, had felt this much courage thanks to Ash. Now that they have teamed up to take back her precious stone, she sets off with him to hunt down the bad guys.

There was one other thing Serena had felt. It was the fact that Ash, whom she just met, had given her courage to fight. It was a rather new thing to Serena since she had been a coward ever since her mother died a horrible death. Before Ash, her mother was the one giving her advice and courage to go and chase her dream. But after passing away, she has been always alone and lonely, crying on the resting place of her mother every now and then. Never again a single human loved her, or took her in and treated her as his or her own daughter. She never came close to the people around her, thinking that most of them are bad people, people who would try to hurt her, as they did with her late mother. The only living being in this world that she can become close to is her Fennekin, which was given by her mother before her passing. She told her that this young Pokemon was treated with love and care, and may be able to aid her anytime, as long as she treat it like her mother did.

But this time was different. It wasn't her mother giving hope to her. It was Ash, an unfamiliar human being whom she just met minutes ago. She knew that this young man would greatly influence her in the upcoming days, just like her mother gave hope to her. This may be the great turning point of her life, her life directed onto uncertainty turns around and onto a bright light of hope.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chappy! As I said before, I might update this chapter since it's a little to short to be called a chappy. Because, hey, I'm bad at waiting haha! See you next chappy! :D**


	2. Team

**I'm back for the latest chappy! And one of the things I learned from writing this chappy is that, I must proofread my chappys for better quality. That's the main reason why I spent so much time trying to think the best phrases, terms, or something in that particular field in the best of my abilities, and why this chappy was uploaded late. So, Sorry! Lol. Anyways, enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Team_**

Not long after her precious stone was taken from her, Serena and Ash went in the beach cave to retrieve the stone from Jesse and James. After witnessing the scene between them and Serena, Ash couldn't help but feel something build up inside him. It was a feeling similar to integrity, but it was not entirely so. For all he knew, he never had to use the word 'justice' to resolve cases like these. He knew that using such word was rather noble, and he was not the type of guy to do so.

Inside, he knew that he had to help this young lady in front of him, walking towards the inner areas of the cave. But he never knew why he had to. Would it bring him something more than he wanted? Does he expect a reward? Would it bring him contentment? Or is it just the feeling of kindness?

He smiled softly, remembering this trait he had. He is a very kind and helpful young man. Kindness; a trait that grew inside of him, a pillar that stands strong, a feeling that never wavers. Maybe that's what driven him to help her.

In front of him walk Serena and her partner Fennekin. Seeing how determined to retrieve her stolen treasure, he knew that those words she spoke outside the cave were just excuses not to be brave. When she's with him, these words have no meaning.

The cave was rather dark. Although there is little light that illuminates the inside, it was still hard to look around. Droplets of water echoes the inside, shattering the silence. It was not the only sound that breaks that barrier.

"Ash?" Serena said, slightly frightening Fennekin and Pikachu. It was rather loud, not to mention in a cave invaded by complete silence. Serena looked at them with an apologizing look.

"What is it?" Ash said, curious as to what she is about to say.

"You don't remember what happened to you back there on the beach, or even your name, but can you remember something from your past, like, where do you live, or something?" Serena asked. It was an odd question to begin with, but it didn't stop her curiosity to find out.

Ash thought for a second or two, and seeing that remembering stuff from his past was too hard due to his amnesia, he didn't properly answer her question.

"I don't remember either…" Ash said with a saddened tone. "But I do get fragments."He added.

"Fragments of what?" Serena asked once more.

"Fragments of… my home… my friends… my family… But I can't remember each one of them." He answered.

After hearing his sad tone, she stopped asking. "… If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop asking…"

"N-no, that's fine." Ash insisted. "To be honest, I would like to know it myself".

"But I can ask you the same question." Ash said, to which Serena expressed a sad look. She had tried her best to erase her past in her mind yet this certain event she had experienced in the past was getting in her way. She knows everything about her past, but she would rather keep it to herself than to spread her word. Because, for all she knew, it would bring herself to danger.

"I'd… rather not talk about that… I'm sorry, Ash." Serena said with a saddened tone as well. Hearing this, Ash knew that it was a tragic past. He held back his curiosity to let her comfort in.

"That's fine." Ash said softly.

After a minute of silence, Serena had another question to ask. But this time, it was not about his past, but rather…

"Hey, Ash? If you don't remember your own past, how come you remember Pikachu's name?" Serena asked. He can hear a bit of interest in her voice.

He thought for a moment. He never actually had a clear answer to that. If he indeed doesn't know his own past, then how come he remembers his own partner's name?

"Maybe because of our bond…" Ash answered.

"Bond?" Serena asked.

"Yes. We've been through a lot in my past. I can feel this invisible string between me and this little guy. It is what we call friendship. Maybe that's why I can remember his name. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his little yellow rodent partner on his shoulders, gesturing a high five, to which the latter responds accordingly with the same gesture.

"Friendship…" Serena said as she looks at her partner, and her partner at her. She felt great determination build up inside her. Not only she wanted to test this, but also wanted to test this with her partner, her partner who's been with her long enough to build an invisible string.

"Right! Fennekin, we're going to take that stone back to us, no matter what!" Serena said with her right hand in front of her and balled up into a fist. Looking at her partner, Fennekin can feel her determination, and was willing to help her at all cost.

Serena looked behind her and at Ash with eyes filled with gratitude. "Ash, thank you." Serena said.

"For what?" Ash asked in slight confusion, raising his left eyebrow.

"For giving me courage. If you aren't here right now, I don't know how to cope with this situation I have." Serena said with sincerity.

Ash had been thanked like this many times before, but this was one of those times when he felt great appreciation.

"No problem. I'm always here to help those in ne- Look out!" Ash shouted after seeing a surge of water heading towards them at their right. Ash rushed towards Serena and ducked himself and her from the sudden attack.

After the waters have stopped, Ash and Serena stood up with Pikachu and Fennekin, eyeing their front to see the source of the attack, only to see complete darkness.

"It's a Water Gun. And we can't argue that it came from a Water-Type Pokemon! This cave is a habitat of most Water Pokemon here!" Serena said.

Their sense of sight has adjusted, and they can barely see their surrounding area. After a moment, they realized that they are in a very large area of the cave, and they can hear a number of sounds surrounding them. Their sight was limited due to the little light illuminating the surrounding area.

Fennekin decided to shoot an Ember above and on the center of the room. Light enveloped the area, and they saw a number of Water-Type Pokemon; Krabby, Shellder, Staryu, Corphish, Shellos, Panpour, and Clauncher. And they don't look very happy. Pikachu and Fennekin readied themselves for the battle. Unfortunately, that would have to wait, as Ash had other plans as the Water Pokemon started rushing towards them to attack.

"Let's run!" Ash shouted as he steps back.

"W-why?" Serena asked in dismay. She immediately had an ironic thought. Ash gave her courage to fight, yet that person was a coward himself. But that thought didn't stay long as Ash answer her question.

"It's like you said! This place is a habitat to Water-Type Pokemon. I don't want to fight innocent Pokemon who are only protecting this place!" This made Serena realized that he was truly a kind person. She can see it in his eyes and hear it in his tone that he is one. Never again would she think otherwise.

"Right! Let's go!" Serena said. Pikachu and Fennekin jumped on their respective partner's shoulder. Ash and Serena began running from the raged Water Pokemon.

Echoes of heavy breathing can be heard from afar. The source of these sounds comes from Ash and Serena running from the Water Pokemon. Little by little, the number of Pokemon chasing them decreases, as they think that they are too fast to catch up.

Once near enough, one of the Pokemon up front attacked with a powerful Water Gun towards Ash and Serena. Ash knew that they would have to attack some time.

"Pikachu! Counter it with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. But to his dismay, Pikachu didn't know the move. Looks like he's not the only one who doesn't know his own past.

"What? You don't know your own move?" Ash said to his partner, to which the latter nodded in the affirmative, scratching the back of his neck from shyness.

"Not you too!" Ash said in shock, realizing that he was not the only one with amnesia. "In that case, use Thundershock!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu leaped up from his shoulders and shot cracking electricity towards the attack, canceling it out. A group of Shellder behind them fired a series of Water Pulses towards Serena.

Hearing the sounds of circular water heading straight towards them, Serena commanded "Fennekin! Use Ember to stop the attack!"

Fennekin faced the Water Pulses, and fired a small flame that evaporated the front Water Pulse. There was little fire left, and it evaporated most of the Water Pulses that succeeds. And due to the impact, the succeeding Water Pulses went out of track.

The circular waters hit the walls and the ceilings, making them crumble as if they were unstable. Ash and Serena stopped on their tracks as well as the Water Pokemon who were chasing after them, wondering what was going on at the moment. Moments later, the crumbling turned into a small earthquake, and boulders above started falling from the ceiling, blocking the path between the Ash and Serena, and the Water Pokemon.

A moment of air was the time, and gasps for air can be heard from the two individuals. "Whew! That was a close one!" Ash said, wiping sweat on his forehead from exhaustion.

"Yeah. But don't you think the boulders have…" Serena said, looking at the fallen boulder with guilty eyes.

"I just hope it didn't." Ash said uncertainly.

Just then, Serena noticed another pathway to the left of them. She thought that they may have unnoticed this pathway while they were walking. The little light that was shrouding the area told her that.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a pathway here. Let's go here." Serena suggested.

They walked the dark pathway. After minutes of walking, they found a stairway down towards the pit of the cave.

"Do you think they're down there?" Ash said.

"Well, if they know I'm going after them, they should be down there." Serena answered, and with Ash, they walked down the stairs.

* * *

After minutes of trekking the dark pathways and floors, they have reached the pit of the cave. They are in a room filled with large boulders, a small platform filled with sand on the center of the room, and bright light illuminating from the crystal on the other end of the room. They also noticed the two ghastly persons on the other end of the sand platform with their backs against them. Maybe they are talking about the stone they just stolen.

Ash and Serena neared the two, and as Serena took one step nearer, she said "Umm… Hey!", alerting the two individuals.

The two then faced them with annoyed looks to see who was disturbing them, but soon turned into a mocking expression, seeing as they were chased down by who they call a 'chicken'.

"Well, well. If it isn't out old friend; the big chicken." James said belittlingly, making Serena step back a little from fear.

"Urk!" Serena grunted. But after a moment, her courage came back in an instant. She knew that Ash was with her. That alone was enough to make her brave. She steps forward, and said, "Give me... Give me back what you stole from me!" She shouted, surprising the thieves.

"That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" Serena said. Fennekin barked at the thieves with anger. Ash looked on the scene with eyes that seemed to admire Serena's courage.

"Treasure, you say?" Jesse said with an evil tone. "So this thing really is valuable, huh?" Jesse added, looking at the stone James was holding.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say." James said. "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price! Hahaha! All the more reason not to give it back!" James added.

"You can't!" Serena said in surprise. Surely, taking away her stone was enough, but selling it for a high price? That is just wicked.

"Hey, give that stone back to Serena!" Ash joined the scene, stepping forward.

"Hmph! If you want to back that badly… Come and get it!" Jesse said, as a purple snake and a floating purple sphere filled with toxic gas showed up behind the boulders near them.

"An Ekans and a Koffing… Careful! It might poison you!" Ash said. "Pikachu, you ready?" Ash said to his partner. Pikachu went up front and stared at Koffing.

"Fennekin, get ready!" Serena said. Her partner sided with Pikachu up front and stared at Ekans.

"Oh! That's brave, for a chicken like you!" Jesse said mockingly.

"Urk!" Serena once again grunted from the disparaging comment. She felt a hand over her shoulders, and saw Ash from behind. Reading his expression, she knew that it was reassurance, and told her to not be afraid because she was a person of a courageous heart. And Ash was the only person who saw it in her.

"Let's beat them and get your stone back!" Ash declared with a fearless expression.

"Right!" Serena responded, her frightfulness turned into fiery determination.

Seeing that they are against Poison-Type Pokemon, Ash was a little cautious as to the situation at hand. If one of them was poisoned by Ekans or Koffing, they might as well give up retrieving the stolen item. He can't afford seeing Serena or himself being invaded by poison. And to top it all off, he doesn't have any antidotes with him.

Ash and Serena, and Jesse and James took in the tension of the atmosphere. The battle begins, and Jesse made the first move. "Ekans, use Poison Sting on that fox!"

The poison snake hissed a poison needle towards Fennekin.

"Use Ember!" Serena commanded.

As the needle closes its distance with its target, Fennekin barks a dust of flame to cancel the attack out.

"Wrong move! Koffing, use Poison Gas!" James commanded.

Korring let out a massive poison smoke from its holes. The smoke was nearing towards the dust of flames Fennekin had created. If it goes close enough, it can potentially burn it and create an explosion.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock to hit the ground!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu charged itself with thunder, and attacked the ground near the Poison Gas attack. The thunder hit the ground, causing a small explosion and strong winds were created, blowing away the poison smoke. The needle and the flame have finally met, and both attacks canceled each other out.

"Use Faint Attack on Ekans!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin disappears from sight with a dark afterimage. Seconds later, she appeared before Ekans, slamming its body with the snake, and causing it to wince in pain.

"Use Tackle!" James said.

Koffing flew towards Fennekin and slammed its spherical body on the fox, pushing away the latter. Fennekin slammed herself onto a boulder behind her, but recovered quickly, only to notice a Poison Sting from Ekans was coming right at her.

"Use Thundershock to destroy the needle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu hurled another thunder towards the needle, destroying it in the process and saving Fennekin.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded, but soon realized that Pikachu can't remember its current moves. "I forgot! You don't remember your own moves!" Ash said in dismay.

Thinking about the first moves Pikachu displayed when he was young, Ash finally remembers the other moves a Pikachu naturally learns firsthand.

"Use Tail Whip!" Ash commanded.

To his fortunate, his partner remembers its first moveset, as Pikachu whips its tail onto Koffing and Ekans, lowering their defensive capabilities. A green aura descending to the ground suggests that.

"Now use Tackle on Koffing!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu rushed towards the poison gas Pokemon. Leaping up into the air, Pikachu braces itself with Koffing as it descends to it. He finally connects the attack, smashing its body with the spherical Pokemon, to which the latter was sent to the ground below, slamming its body and knocking it out.

"No, Koffing!" James said in horror.

"Grr! Use Wrap on Fennekin!" Jesse commanded.

Ekans stealthly closed in on Fennekin, and wrapped its body with the fox. Fennekin struggles to break out of its hold, to no avail. However, it earned her a tight squeeze from Ekans, and she can't breathe properly during this.

"Fennekin!" Serena said as she looks on her partner struggling for air.

"Pikachu! Use-" Ash commanded, but was cut off by Jesse.

"U-uh-uh! If you're gonna attack, you might as well consider this fox's life!" Jesse said. Ash grunts on the comment. He realizes he can't do anything until Fennekin breaks out of the attack.

"You're sick!" Serena shouted in horror. "Fennekin… Please break out of it!" Serena shouted.

Continuing to struggle, Fennekin is nearing its fainted state. Her sight began to see a bright light.

"Fennekin! No!" Serena screamed as she looks on to her Pokemon reaching its fainted state. This was it. The moment she never wanted to happen, was actually happening right now; being defeated in front of her partner when she needed her help the most. All she wanted to do for her was to make her proud, and this was the time to prove that, only to prove that she wasn't strong enough to defeat a Pokemon of a bad person. If she faints, she won't forgive herself for being so weak. A tear drop can be seen forming from Fennekin's left eye, suggesting that she can't take it anymore.

But before she can reach that state, something has crossed Fennekin's mind.

* * *

"Right! Fennekin, we're going to take that stone back to us, no matter what!" Serena said with her right hand in front of her and balled up into a fist. Looking at her partner, Fennekin can feel her determination, and was willing to help her at all cost.

* * *

This was the moment when Fennekin felt determination into a whole new level. She was willing to help her at all cost, and she can't do that when the first thing that will happen to her was fainting. With her sheer willpower, she was able to burn Ekans's body with her Ember attack on her own. She slips right out of Ekans's hold, and is now free and facing a burning opponent. Serena felt relief as she sees her Pokemon free from the grasp of the snake. She was now ready to end the battle.

"*gasp* No! Ekans! Don't take your hold off of that fox!" Jesse scolded.

"Use Ember on the ground and trap Ekans!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin hurled a larger dust of flames onto the ground surrounding Ekans. A wall of flames entrap the snake Pokemon with no way out.

"Oh no!" Jesse said, and can feel defeat closing in fast, and she can't do anything, even with her Pokemon's abilities.

"Now! Use Tackle, full power!" Serena commanded one last time.

Fennekin charges onto Ekans with her utmost, and slams her body with the snake, causing the latter to be launched outside the wall of flames, burning the snake in the process and onto a boulder. Ekans's body was smashed onto the boulder, and felt itself fainting seconds later.

"No! Ekans!" Jesse said, nearing her fainted Pokemon and picking it up with her arms.

"We… We did it! We did it, Fennekin! We beat them!" Serena said with great relief. Her partner came jumping onto her, and Serena hugged her Pokemon for its amazing job.

"Way to go, Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto his partner's shoulder. Both Ash and Serena are staring at their opponent with their eyes that seek the stone. Jesse and James can't do anything but to admit defeat.

"Ugh… We got roughed up…" Jesse mumbled in anger.

"Blast it! How'd we get beaten by wimps like them?" James said in disappointment. This was the first time he had tasted defeat delivered by Serena and Ash. And to think that he was defeated by a coward like her! It was unforgivable!

Having no other option, they have no choice but to give back the stone.

"Bah! Here! Take it, then!" Jesse said, tossing the stone over to Serena. Serena caught her precious stone.

"My… My stone!" Serena said, looking at her precious treasure. For her, it had been too long for the stone to be away from her. She felt relieved that the stone wasn't damaged or cracked.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome! Your victory was a fluke!" James said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You just remember that, wimp!" Jesse said. After a one-sided exchange of words, both Jesse and James ran towards the exit with their Pokemon in their arms. Ash and Serena stared at them for a moment. They had the feeling they would encounter them again in the near future.

Serena looked back at her precious stone. "My relic fragment… Thank goodness… I actually managed to get it back." Serena said.

"This happened only because of you, Ash. Thank you so much!" Serena said with a smile.

Ash scratched the back of his neck as if he was nervous of being thanked.

"No problem!" Ash said with a thumbs-up.

"Well, now that we have my stone, let's get out of here." Serena suggested, and they went towards the exit of the cave.

* * *

As they reached the exit of the cave, they saw that the sun had fully set, and a single ray of sunlight can be seen far away into the vast ocean, shining its light one last time. It was minutes before night time. They stand at the soft sands of the Treasure Town beach as they looked on the beautiful moonlight as it shines its light down to the ocean below. Stars are more than enough to display a beautiful night.

"Ash. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me today." Serena said softly with her partner on her shoulder.

"If I can comment on what happened today, it was your courage that got your stone back. I did only half the job." Ash said, scratching the back of his neck.

"But even so, you gave me the courage to fight. That too was part of your doing. So, thank you…" Serena said, looking at Ash on her right with genuine eyes.

Serena took her stone out of her pocket and showed it to Ash.

"Here's what they stole." Serena said, catching the attention of Ash.

"It's a stone of some sort, but what is it exactly?" Ash asked.

"This is a Relic Fragment… Well, at least, that's what I started calling it."

"But this Relic Fragment… It's my precious treasure."

"You see, I've always liked legends and lore. I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past!" Serena said while looking at her precious stone.

"Don't you feel the same way?" She said, looking at Ash.

"Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics, uncharted territories veiled in darkness, and new lands just waiting to be discovered!" She said, looking onto the vast ocean with eyes filled with excitement. Ash could imagine the things she had spoken. That moment, he had felt something very familiar. It was an old feeling whenever he had traveled with his partner. Although he can't remember his reason why he was traveling that time, it was exactly the same feeling as he was getting right now. Treasures filled with gold and diamonds, unseen temples hiding its precious mysteries. It excites him just thinking about it.

"Such places must be full of gold and treasure!" Serena said.

"And history! Wouldn't be dramatic to make historic discoveries?" She added.

"That's what I always dreamed of. It always excites me." She said, her gaze back to Ash.

"And it just so happened… that I found this Relic Fragment."

"Sure, it does look like junk, but take a closer look." Serena said, inviting Ash to come closer to look at her stone.

The stone has an odd pattern engrave on it.

"Look there. See that strange pattern inscribed on it?"

"I've never seen a pattern like this. Do you think it has some meaning behind it? Ash said.

"That's what I thought, and there must be some." Serena answered

"This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies!" Serena said with her eyes glassy once more.

"At least that's the feeling I get." She said, and brought back her stone into her pocket.

"That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something… somewhere! I want to discover where that is."

"I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!" She declared.

"So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice… but I was too cowardly…" Serena said with a saddened tone.

"But what about you, Ash? What are you going to do now?" Serena asked.

"You lost your memory, and somehow ended up where you don't know. Do you have any place where you can stay?" she asked.

"Uhh…" Ash mumbled. Thinking that this place was knew to him, the places he knew before was far from what he sees in his surroundings. That alone tells him that he doesn't know where to go from here.

"If not, can I ask a big favor?" She asked.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Would you form an exploration team with me? I think we could make a good exploration team together, Ash." She said.

"So, will you do that with me? Please?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, I…" Ash mumbled, thinking on whether he should form a team with her or not. It was kind of out of the blue for him as Serena suddenly persuades him to join her. He felt something fishy from hearing her tone of her voice.

"Are you?..." Ash said.

"Huh? Am I what?" Serena asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Are you trying to talk me into it?" Ash said with eyes staring deep into her soul for answers. It was a rather comical move from Ash. He had not been like this since whenever he had done this last time.

"W-what?! Talk you into it?! That thought never crossed my mind!" She said frantically, waving her hands side to side.

"Well, I'm a complete coward, honestly…" She said with a saddened tone once more.

"I mean, yes, I thought I could depend on you, Ash…"

"But during that battle with those two earlier, having you there with me, I felt really brave. I think I could do anything as long as you're helping me, Ash." Serena said sincerely, and felt her cheeks burn slightly.

"So come on, I'm begging you. Let's for an exploration team, you and me." Serena asked once more.

"It's true, that I have nowhere to go…" Ash thought with her hand below his chin.

"I don't have any clue what I should do next either. I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Serena for now. Maybe I'll eventually discover who I am by hanging out with her. Ok! That's settled!" Ash thought.

"Ok, I'll for an exploration team with you." Ash said.

"Oh, really? You'll really form an exploration team with me?" Serena said, to which the young man nodded in the affirmative.

"Yay! Thank you!" Serena said.

"We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work!" She said.

"But first, we need to go to Oak's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we can get the training to become proper exploration team." Serena said pointing at a building on top of the hill where she was lately.

"I think the training will be very tough, so let's give it our best shot!" She said. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Fennekin all threw their fist in the air, signifying a new team ready to be born in a world full of mysteries.

And so, Ash and Serena formed an exploration team. This turned out to be their very first step into, many fantastic realms of adventures that awaited their arrival!

Granted with a gift of chance, Serena was finally able to form an exploration team, not to mention with a person she barely knew herself. She had achieved her longed goal; to explore places yet to be walked, discover many new things, and make history last more than a life-time.

As Ash had thought recently, hanging out with Serena may be his calling right now. It was true that he doesn't know where to go at that point, or even call someone he knew. It was that point on that Ash had broken his forgotten vow, a vow he secretly created from his anger towards a certain individual. He may not know it, but he will, in the right place and at the right time. But right now, the only thing he has to focus is learn how life is played in this world he had forgotten.

And so, Ash and Serena formed an exploration team. This turned out to be their very first step into many fantastic realms of adventures that awaited their arrival!

* * *

**Thanks for reading and see you in the next chappy! Oh, btw, don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Registration

**It's been helluva 4 months since I started this fic, and here I am! Back to write and read! But anyway, here is Chapter 3. My sincere apologies to those who are following my other fic. I'm currently refreshing my writing skills by using this fic. I'll be back to writing the other as soon as my skills are as good as a great author. But enough chit-chat. Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Registration**_

"This is Oak's Guild." Serena said as she stands with her Fennekin in front of the Wigglytuff-shaped building alongside Ash and his Pikachu on the hill's summit.

It was just after they have retrieved Serena's treasured stone from the two thugs, Jesse and James. The sky was clear and dark, and they can see the heaven's beautiful stars shining its light down upon the land. The moon was jealous of the stars. They light, and it cannot do the same. That is why the sun was there to shine its outline, making the people of the earth stare in awe by its uniqueness.

The torches that surround the building burns bright to let it light up the way. The only thing that visitors can be startled of is the totems that stand beside each torch. One totem's head is of an Aipom's, smiling widely and frighteningly. The other is of a Hoothoot's, giving of the feeling of the night's darkness.

The building, on the other hand, is shaped like a Wigglytuff, with its hands raised up, and its mouth smiling, as if it was there to eat visitors alive, that is if the mouth was the gate leading inside. On Wigglytuff's belly is the gate made of dark steel bars.

Ash thought that this place was a little odd. It was not because of the totems, the building's shape, or the location. It was the fact that the building was small. It got him curious as to why a guild was here in the first place, and how small it is to fit such a great number of people and Pokemon.

"To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here." Serena said, looking at Ash, and the latter at her.

"Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team." She added, turning her eyes on the building.

As she looks onto the building, she can't help but look around her surroundings, and eventually laying her eyes on the alarming totems. The torches intensify the totem's atmosphere, scaring her as well as Fennekin.

"Yikes!" "Fenne!" She and Fennekin screamed softly, startling Ash and Pikachu.

"Isn't this place just a little bit odd? It just is!" She said. Looks like Ash wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"No! I've got Ash with me this time! No time to chicken out!" Serena thought.

"I have to be brave." She thought, balling her right hand into a fist.

She then went ahead and stood onto the grate, and an alarming voice can be heard underground. She jumped as she heard the loud voice, but she kept it in, hoping that it can accept her and let her in.

"Human detected! Human detected!" The voice said.

"Whose shadow? Whose shadow?" Another voice can be heard.

"The shadow is a girl's! The shadow is a girl's!" The first voice said.

"Waah!" Serena internally screamed. "I can't lose it now!" She added. She held on to her bravery long enough until she heard…

"Before you enter, bring your Pokemon onto the grate!" The voice ordered. Serena quickly complied as she gestures her Fennekin to stand up onto the grate. Serena, on the other hand, stood beside the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Fennekin's! The footprint is Fennekin's!"

"… Someone's with you, girl! So get that stranger to stand up there!" the voice frighteningly said. Fennekin jumped onto her partner's shoulders after the examination.

"I think they mean you, Ash." Serena said. "They said to stand up there." She added, pointing to the grate she just stood upon.

"There's a grate covering the hole." Ash thought. "It's made so that no one can fall through." He continued.

"Still, it's really strange. It looks like it will tickle my feet or…" He thought, but was cut off by the voice underground.

"Hey you, Stranger! Get on the grate!" The voice shouted irritatingly. He's been waiting too long to examine him. Ash stood upon the grate quickly, leaving Pikachu to watch the heart-pounding scene. Would he be accepted into the guild? Will a number of guards come out of the gate and arrest them? That's a question soon to be answered.

"Human detected! Human detected!"

"Whose shadow? Whose shadow?"

"The shadow is a boy's! The shadow is a boy's!"

"Your Pokemon. Tell it to stand up onto the grate!"

Ash then gestured to Pikachu to stand up onto the grate. Ash walked beside Serena who was watching the scene. Pikachu then set foot upon the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is… The footprint is… Umm…"

"What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?!"

"What's wrong, Sentry Max?"

"Sentry Max?" Ash and Serena asked simultaneously.

Underground, the sentry was sitting on a chair with a table on the entrance to a circular room. The sentry's name is Max, a young boy who wears glasses. In front of him was a white, clean floor made up of Iron. One thick layer of quartz was lying on top of the iron to prevent it from looking dirty. The iron floor was there so that the shadow of visitors can be seen clearly. The quartz is cleaned everyday so that Max can examine those who visit the guild easily. During the night shift, every light in the room is turned off for Max to see the shadows of the visitor clearly.

A book, a pen, and a white paper sit on the desk. The book is an encyclopedia of Pokemon. Everything about the Pokemon in this world is written here. In other words, it is the equivalent of the Pokedex from another universe. This is where he can distinguish Pokemon from Pokemon. How he distinguishes male and female on humans is unknown, but quite an ability for him.

Max writes those who visit the guild on the white paper just in case they pull something under their noses. It's their countermeasure so that anyone who would steal valuable things or even damage the place would be hunted down by them.

Max was sitting there, flipping the page where the footprint is shown. He was so used to the pages where the footprint of his guild mates resides that he doesn't know the page of Pikachu's information.

"Umm… The footprint is…" Max said, flipping pages after pages, and still doesn't find it. Finally, it was all up to guessing.

"Maybe Pikachu's! Maybe Pikachu's!" Max said, with uncertainty whether or not he was right.

"What? MAYBE?!" a voice said from deeper underground with a hint of anger.

"B-but… It's not a footprint that you normally see around here…" Max said.

"Ugh! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprint of a visiting Pokemon… That's your job, isn't it, Max?" The voice said irritatingly.

"Yes, but… I don't know what I don't know!" Max said, sweat-dropping.

Up on the surface, Ash and Serena were confused about this situation. Are they merely fighting underground just because the sentry can't determine Pikachu's footprint?

"… Are they arguing?" Serena said, her sweat dropped from confusion.

"Looks like it." Ash said, also sweat-dropping.

"Pika pika…" "Fenne…" Pikachu and Fennekin conversed about what was going on underground.

After a few moments of utter silence, the voice underground spoke again. "Sorry to make you wait!" the voice said underground, surprising them.

"Well, it's true that you don't see any Pikachu, if it is one, in these parts, but you don't seem bad."

"Ok. Good enough. Enter!"

As the two looked at each other for confirmation, the building's gate rose up, and a loud, metallic sound was heard, signifying that the gate has reached its maximum height.

Although happy as she may seem after hearing she was accepted into the guild, the eerie invitation giving of by the building was scaring the Fennekin out of her. The shape of the building intensifies that.

"I'm so nervous! So jittery!" She said nervously.

"But I'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though…" She added.

The two then looked onto the opened gate. "Anyway, let's go." Serena said.

Ash and Serena went into the small building. Ash was right; it was small. The inside of the building can be easily called a room. Three banners hang on the other end of the room, each with its own shape of insignia. They found a large board containing information about the guild to their left. They also found a hatch in the center of the room. The hatch intrigued them to think that the guild was actually underground. Who knew?

"Th-there's a hatch that leads underground!" Serena said as she nears the hatch. Fennekin decides to follow her. Serena then climbed down the ladder with Fennekin on her shoulder. They were followed by Ash and Pikachu seconds later.

"Wow!" Serena said with her eyes sparkling as she saw many various Pokemon with their partners. She and Ash went to the center to get a better view of the room.

In the room, there were many kinds of Pokemon. There was a Sunflora talking to a Bidoof on their left near a board. Their partners were also talking to each other. A Seedot, Pidgey, Swellow and a Wurmple were chatting together alongside their partners. They might be talking about their explorations earlier this day. They saw another hatch that leads underground just beside the hatch they had climbed down.

"So this is Oak's guild!" Serena said, still with her eyes glassy, as if she is about to cry in happiness.

"There are sure a lot of people and Pokemon here. Do they belong to exploration teams?" She added.

Pikachu and Fennekin went off to converse with the other Pokemon in the room. Swellow and Wurmple were the first to greet them and gave them a warm welcome to the guild.

"Look at that. They're already making friends." Ash said, smiling.

As they watch them conversing, a voice came from the hatch that leads underground.

"Excuse me!" the voice said.

The voice startled Ash and Serena, and they looked on where it came from. Seconds later, a young woman with a small penguin on her shoulders came up from the hatch. The young woman neared them, curious about their identity. Fennekin and Pikachu then returned to their respective partner's shoulders.

"It was you two that just came in, right?" She asked.

"Y-yes!" Serena said.

"I'm Platinum Berlitz." She introduced herself. "This is my partner, Piplup." she added to introduce her Pokemon.

Piplup jumped down from her shoulders, and bowed down formally.

"I'm the girl in the know around these parts. And to be more specific, I am Guild Master Oak's assistant." She said.

"Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!" She added, much to Ash and Serena's confusion. They didn't come here to do surveys or sale items in the first place.

"N-no! That's not why we came here!" Serena frantically said.

"We want to form an exploration team." She said. "So we came here. We want to get proper training as an exploration team." She added.

"Wh-what?! An exploration team?" Platinum asked. She then turned around to think about this.

"It's rare to see a kid like this want to appreciate at the guild, especially given how hard our training is." She thought.

"Surely, the steady stream of people that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is." She thought once more.

"Excuse me." Serena said, snapping Platinum out of her thoughts. The latter then turned around to see them.

"Is the exploration team training that harsh?" Serena asked.

Looking into her eyes, Platinum can see a great weakness in her. Just looking at her, Platinum already knew that she was the coward type. Serena asking how hard the training is attests that.

She then looked into Ash's eyes to see any signs of weakness in him, yet she cannot find a single one. She knew that Ash can handle such training, given how strong and capable Ash and his Pokemon is, but with Serena, that is a different story to tell.

During the moment of silence, Serena felt her chest being weighed down by the heavy feeling. She felt Platinum's strictness just as she looked into her eyes. She felt how long the night is going to go on before they can be registered as an official exploration team.

Ash seems to be a bit dense in this situation. He looked on Serena, then Platinum, then vice versa, and cannot seem to read into the atmosphere. Pikachu seems to feel the same.

"… What's going on?" "… Pika pika?" Ash and Pikachu thought, sweat dropping.

After a moment of awkward silence, Platinum spoke. "Alright. Follow me." The guild master's assistant gestured them to follow her deeper underground.

"This is the guild's second underground floor." Platinum said. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Fennekin looked around the area. "This is mainly where the apprentices work." Platinum said. "Team registration is this way. Come this way." She continued.

As they come towards the door, Serena noticed a large window up ahead of them, and ran to see the outside.

"Wow! We're two floors under the ground, but you can see the outside!" Serena said in amazement.

"The guild is built into the side of a cliff." Platinum explained, causing the two to look at her. "It's only natural that you would be able to see outside." She continued. Serena returned to their side.

"Now here we are at Guild Master Oak's chamber." Platinum said, facing the round door that is in front of them. "On no account… I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guild Master." She gave a warning. The two then sweat-dropped upon the statement. Hearing her heartbeat fasten, Serena quickly toughen it up, letting her courage return to her.

"Are you ready?" Platinum asked, just for the two to nod in affirmative. Platinum faced the door and said, "Guild Master! It's Platinum! I'm coming in!" She turned the knob for the door to open. The trio then entered the Guild Master's room, with the two in intense and nervous feeling.

"Guild Master!" Platinum said, alarming the Guild Master from his work on the desk and waking Wigglytuff who was sleeping on his its bed on beside the Guild Master's worktable. Wigglytuff looked on to see who had come in, on to its feet, and looked on to its master for answers. The Guild Master stood up, his annoyed eyes staring at Platinum. The latter then sweat-dropped, thinking about what she had done to discomfort the Guild Master as well as waking up Wigglytuff.

"Platinum, how many times must I tell you to lower your voice while I'm working?" The Guild Master spoke.

"My apologies, Guild Master Oak." Platinum said, and bowed for forgiveness. After that, she gestured her left hand towards the two soon-to-be explorers and introduced them.

"Guild Master, I present to you two people who wish to join our guild as apprentices."

Oak walked towards them to get a better look. He looked at Ash, from head to toe, with no evidence of familiarity within his eyes. Ash and Pikachu kept themselves as presentable as possible, even though they are drowning in extreme nervousness from the assumption that the Guild Master is very strict, let alone his assistant.

"You don't seem from around here. What is your name?" Oak asked.

"Uhh- My name's Ash, and this is-" Ash was about to introduce Pikachu, but was cut off by Oak saying "Pikachu." Oak then went to get a better look on Pikachu. "I've seen many from my days, but I've never seen something like this. Such a strong and agile Pokemo, yes." Oak said, surprising Ash and Pikachu. Yes, Pikachu is like what he said, strong and agile, but they never knew how he had known that it is. A feat of a Guild Master indeed.

"Now for someone I am very much familiar with." Oak said as he turned to face Serena next. Just like what Ash and Pikachu did, Serena and Fennekin did their best to look as neat as possible. But wait, did he just said 'familiar with'?

"So, Serena. Do you now have the courage to achieve what you have always wanted, to be an explorer?" Oak asked. How did he come to know her dream?

"H-how do you know my name?" Serena asked.

"As a Guild Master, it's only natural for me to know every single person of Treasure Town. Every day, I walk the streets for some fresh air, talk to some few friends, as well as Pokemon, and return to work." Oak said. "You worked for Mr. K at the market in town, correct?" Oak added.

"Y-Yes." Serena answered.

"Ah, I see." Oak said. "Okay, enough chit-chat. Time for your registration as new explorers." He added.

"First, we must register your exploration team's name. What is your team's name?" Oak asked.

"Oh? Our team's name?" Serena said. "I didn't think about a team name." She added. She then turned to face Ash.

"What do you think would be a good name for us, Ash?" Serena asked.

"A name? Hmmm…." Ash thought for a moment.

"How about…"

* * *

**So yeah, I left a little cliffhanger at the end for a very specific purpose. I want YOU guys to give a decent name for our team. You can take it as a player's perspective. I'll be expecting some reviews (well, most of it would probably be suggested names :D) in the next 4 days, and I'll update this fic and possible post the next chapter. Of course, if no one can give a name, then it's up to me.**

**That's it for today. Stay tuned for the next chappy and as always, don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
